1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a hydrogen sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known hydrogen sensor disclosed in Japanese Examined Patent Application Publication No. 61-31422 includes a substrate, a Pt deposition film, a SnO2 sintered compact, a SiO2 film, and a heater. The SiO2 film selectively transmits hydrogen molecules.